Midnight Run
by uscfbfan
Summary: Rewritten - Edward is as prominent doctor when his life gets turned upside down, now seeking answers, he essentially is living life on the run. Bella feels like her life is very ordinary. What happens when their worlds collide. Lemons in future chaps.


_**Chapter One:**_

Isabella Swan stretched, working the kinks out of her sore muscles. Her body took the everyday beatings of working in the ER, and damn it, it hurt. But she wasn't going to complain. She looked over at the blaring red lights of the alarm clock and swore silently. She still had an hour left in her "sleep break" and she knew that there was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep.

She sighed and swung her legs over the top bunk and hoisted herself to the ground. She quickly gathered her lab coat, stethoscope, and pager and made her way out of the on call room.

"I swear, if it wasn't for a skinny Venti Vanilla Latte, a big old chocolate chip cookie, and a good motor vehicle accident, life wouldn't be worth living," Angela said as she handed Bella her coffee and a chocolate chip cookie.

Angela and Bella had just started their first year residency at Chicago Mercy and through the hospital cut backs and other financial issues with economy, they had managed to somehow be part of the team that was still left. Bella had heard whispers that the only reason why she was able to keep her position was because she had known Dr. Cullen for years, but Carlisle had assured her several times that it just simply wasn't the case.

"What are you thinking about?" Angela asked her as they stocked the treatment carts. It was a task that was normally assigned to the nursing staff, but with the cutbacks, the residents were expected to pick up the slack where they could.

"Just how boring and mundane life is," Bella answered honestly. "I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have a life less ordinary."

Angela smiled. "Sometimes, I think Bells, sometimes, you spend too much time in the on-call room reading your old Jane Austin books rather than going out there and really living. This isn't what Phil would have wanted."

Bella visibly tensed at the mention of her deceased stepfather. Renee had passed several years ago when Bella was only five. Up until that point, she had lived with her and Phil. She remembered sitting in the social workers office as Phil and Charlie amicably came to the solution - they would raise Bella together.

Charlie maintained full custody rights, but Phil maintained his presence. He often took Bella out on weekends and sent her and her friends on exotic vacations. It was the perk of being a major league baseball player.

So essentially, Bella was raised by two men. They were very different people, but they loved her nonetheless.

Phil's sudden death on the baseball field had turned Bella's life upside down when she was a freshmen in college and had influenced her career choice extremely. She started off as a major in English, but after Phil's untimely passing, she had changed her major to medicine to try to keep other people from having to experience what she did.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's alright Ange. I mean, you are completely right. This isn't what Phil would have wanted for me, but really - what do I have to offer? I'm just a plain Jane."

"Dr. Isabella Marie Swan, you definitely do not see yourself clearly," Carlisle scolded coming up behind them. Angela choked a little on her coffee, and Carlisle immediately started pounding her on the back.

"Are you okay Dr. Weber, or should I say Dr. Cheney?"

"D -D -Dr. Cullen," Angela sputtered out. "Wow, I'm sorry I wasn't even aware that you knew I got married. And Dr. Weber is fine for right now."

"Well, Dr. Weber," Carlisle smiled, "I make it a point to know what is going on with my staff. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks."

"Dr. Swan, aren't you supposed to be on break?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen, but really, who can sleep in the on-call room? Besides, people don't really sleep in there anyway . . ."

"Oh really, what is it that they do in there?" Carlisle smirked.

Bella started sputtering and Carlisle just grinned. He started laughing, putting her out of her misery. "You know, I'm old enough to be your father, but it wasn't that long ago that I was a resident either."

"I assure you Carlisle - I mean Dr. Cullen - that I am not doing anything other than sleeping!" Bella proclaimed.

"I heard Nurse Crowley talking about you and him - is that just a rumor?"

"Definitely." Bella lifted her chin. "Tyler Crowley is like the lowest of the low . . . I can't believe he is spreading rumors like this!"

Carlisle smiled, helping them finish up stocking the treatment charts. "Why don't I buy you ladies another round of caffeine since you guys have helped tremendously in picking up the slack?"

"That would be appreciated," Angela answered, still in awe that the chief of staff would stop and talk with them.

"Do you drink the same fru-fru drink as Bella and Alice?"

"That I do," Angela replied.

"Well, I will meet you ladies in the cafeteria then in a couple of minutes." Carlisle walked away, throwing a crooked smile at them as he left them in his wake.

"Damn Bella, that is McDreamy personified."

"Hmm," Bella acknowledged.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice popped up with morning muffins as she did many mornings that Bella had to work 36 hours straight.

"She was talking about how hot your dad is," Bella answered.

"Yeah, I came from good genes," Alice replied, "Even though, I really don't like to think of my brothers or Dad as hot."

"I heard Edward was hot stuff, like Dr. McSteamy personified," Angela inquired.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I guess. I mean, if you look at pictures from him five years ago and saw him now, you wouldn't think he was the same person. He really slimmed up when he went overseas."

"Has it really been that long since I have seen him?" Bella asked.

"More like seven years from you, best friend. Every time Edward was back in town, you missed him. Or when you came back from break, we would be visiting him in Colorado."

Bella nodded, not remembering Edward that much. They had met maybe two times since Bella had first met Alice.

Edward was three years older two years older than Bella and had got accepted to college when he was sixteen. He was like a child genius or something like that. After he had graduated from undergrad at nineteen, he went on to join the military and go to med school. He had just gotten back from a tour of duty, and from what Bella had understood, was finally settling back down into civilian life.

"So what brings you by today?"

"Dad called and needed a Starbucks run, and since I was on my way into the office anyway, I thought I would swing by and bring you it. Besides, I need to see my Dad anyway and iron out some of the last minute details for the benefit dinner. Where is my father anyway?"

"He is in the cafeteria waiting for us," Bella answered.

"Well, then let's not keep him waiting now." Alice smiled and started skipping down the hall, commenting on the drab interior of the hospital.

Angela looked at Bella and quirked up an eyebrow.

"That's Alice for ya. Don't worry you get used in her." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"What does she do for a living?"

"She works with her mother at Cullen Designs; she is an interior designer."

"But I also moonlight as a personal shopper and a party planner," Alice piped up. "I feel like it is my job to save the world from bad fashion. I like to think of myself as a fashion-super hero. It is actually how we met."

Bella smiled. "We met at the mall my junior year of high school. She has been there for any major fashion events since."

"Please Bitch, I run your wardrobe." Alice bopped down the hall.

Bella nodded. "Alice thinks I'm completely fashion inept, which if I may add, I'm not."

"Please if it wasn't for me, you would be wearing Levis instead of Lucky Brand. Which if I may add, are fuck hot," Alice told her as they walked through the cafeteria.

"Alice, honey, language," Carlisle admonished reaching for the cup the Alice was holding out for him.

"Sorry Daddy."

"That's alright dear. Please tell me your mother made cranberry muffins."

"She did, to celebrate the beginning of fall."

Carlisle smiled. "Well, eat up girls. Esme makes the best muffins."

Angela sat down in awe. "I never thought I would be eating muffins with Dr. McDreamy - who is the chief of staff." Angela slapped herself in the forehead. "I'm sorry, was that out loud?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes it was Dr. Weber. Don't worry, I'm just a man who enjoys his wife's muffins. I also like to sit and talk every so often with the residents."

"Well, please then call me Angela. Dr. Weber is my father." Angela flustered out.

"Yeah, now you know how I feel. It is a little intimidating being around all these beautiful people all the time," Bella smiled at her friend's reaction. It was a little unprofessional, but pretty funny in Bella's eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You aren't that plain Jane you saw yourself as. You don't give yourself enough credit." Alice sighed, taking a bite of her muffin.

"Thank you Ali, I told her the same thing a couple of minutes ago."

Bella shook her head staring at the two of them. "So Alice, what is it that you needed to iron out with your dad?"

"The Aledmet Benefit Dinner. We need to talk decorations and head count."

Carlisle nodded. "Head count is approximately 500 to be held at the Grand Marquee ball room. I haven't made up my mind for color scheme yet."

"Dad, these decisions have to be made."

"I know Honey, I just haven't gotten around to making these decisions yet."

"How about a good old fashion masquerade ball set in a Las Vegas type feel?" Bella interjected. "I don't know what you have done in the past but . . ."

"I think it's prefect, what do you think Dad?"

"It sounds fine."

"We could set it up like a casino hall and have Black Jack tables and a roulette table. We also can get a fortune teller and a tarot card reader."

"Sounds way cooler than the other ideas, I say run with it Ali. I want lots of rich colors instead of the boring black and white damshat . . ."

"Damask," Alice corrected.

"Whatever that we had for the past couple of years."

"We are going to have so much fun this year. Are you sure this is what you want Dad?"

"Alice, I think it will be a smash hit. All the money made at the Black Jack tables and roulette tables can also be donated to Aledmet."

Carlisle smiled and turned his attention back to the morning news and the muffin that he was eating. _Damn, my wife makes the best muffins._ Carlisle munched happily.

Bella's eyes flickered to the newscast which had just shown a breaking new segment. Two trains on the El had collided in an operation error.

"Angela, Bella, sorry, but we are going to have to cut your break a little short."

Bella nodded, shoving the rest of the muffin into her mouth. "What do you need from us?"

"I'm taking you and Angela with me to the scene. Some of those victims might need more than what the paramedics can give them. It will also help to triage the survivors in a more timely manner."

They nodded their heads and thanked Alice profusely for the breakfast as they ran to the ambulance bay to catch the buses to the accident scene.

-----------

Walking out onto the scene, people were scattered all around, looking for help wherever they could find it. Bella looked to Carlisle for some guidance who was taking in the scene around them.

"Dr. Weber, Dr. Swan, you guys are going to help me assess the trauma victims. Let the paramedics take care to the least severe cases. Once the firemen give us the all clear, then we will go into the cars and start looking for those we can save."

Bella nodded, surveying the scene. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. "Mary, mother of God, please help us." She subconsciously rubbed her crucifix.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Carlisle muttered as he grabbed the chief of the fire department and started ironing out the details.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath; it was going to be a long day.

Bella started walking along the perimeter of the wreck with Carlisle and Angela, holding her breath subconsciously. It was her first time out at a scene; it was a hell of a scene. People were running all over the place, everyone screaming for help, but only a few were actually receiving help.

A small cry caught her attention, causing her to look scramble through some of the wreckage. She came across a young man with deep blue eyes. A pole had impaled itself into his abdomen.

"Dr. Cullen!"

Carlisle quickly came into view, however couldn't get to them because he couldn't fit through the small opening. "Talk to me Dr. Swan, tell me what you see ," Carlisle remained calm, hoping that Bella could keep her cool.

He was pleasantly surprised as she surmised the injuries quickly. It didn't sound like there was hope for the young man, but Carlisle relented.

"Please help." Carlisle heard the young man plead.

"Dr. Swan we are going to need to try to localize the bleeding. He has probably punctured several veins and arteries, stop the big bleeders so we can get him stable for transport. I'm needed to do triage," Carlisle sucked in a breath, "Bella you can do this."

She nodded and quickly started assessing the man's injuries. "Hi. I'm Dr. Swan."

"Michael, Michael Newton," he wheezed out. "Most people call me Mike."

"You can call me Bella. I'm going to be working with you, so I need to you lay very still. I don't want to slip up and cause anymore trauma than what you have already sustained."

"Seriously, how much many more problems can I get? I mean I think having a pool impaled into my abdomen is bad enough."

"I'm not going to lie, it's pretty bad, but I promise you I will do everything I can to help you. Is there anyone special in your life?"

Mike laughed, causing him to grimace in pain. "I have a girlfriend - Isobel. I actually was on my way to her apartment to take her out to dinner. I was planning on proposing next weekend. Looks like that may not happen."

Bella sucked in a deep breath. "You need to think positively Mike." Bella encouraged him while working on isolating the cause of his heaving bleeding. Several minutes passed and he fell into unconsciousness. It was probably a blessing. She could tell he was in pain.

A paramedic had crawled his way through the hole and now was attempting to help. She looked up at the paramedic. "I need you to hang a bag of warm saline to warm him up a bit. We also need to cut down this pole a little so I can stabilize him a get him ready for transport."

Dr. Cullen came by and peered into the opening. "How is he doing?"

"Losing blood quickly. I have stopped some bleeding, but there isn't enough room for me to visualize the big bleeder. I have a feeling that it is the renal artery."

Carlisle nodded. "You are going to have to tie it up and try to suture it back together or else he will lose a kidney."

"I've never done it before. I'm not a vascular surgeon."

"I'll walk you through it."

"Why don't you do it?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I can't get down there to him, the hole is too small for me to get through. You can do this Isabella. You are his only hope."

Carlisle began to instruct as she made her felt her way through the wound. "I think I found it."

"Okay, you need to clamp it so you can suture it. I have some surgical gut ready. Are you ready Dr. Swan?"

"I just clamped it, the paramedic is clearing away some debris so I can suture."

"The firemen are clearing a path now, we should get to you in five minutes," Carlisle told her handing her the thread needed for the procedure. "You're doing a good job. Just hold on."

Bella nodded and made her way back to Mike. She quickly sutured the renal artery and smiled. "Looks like most of the major bleeding as stopped."

"Good Bella. Stay with him now, the firemen are almost to you. I need to go to Dr. Weber now." Carlisle walked away knowing that he and Bella did all they could and that the firemen were seconds from getting to them.

"Cut as close to the skin as you can without putting Mike in any harm. Be sure not to jostle him around too much, we just were able to slow the bleeding. He is stable, medically speaking, but we need to get him ready for transport," Bella instructed as they approached.

The firemen nodded and made their way over to where Mike laid, working quickly to cut the pole down. Bella stood, getting out of their way so they had space. She made her way over to Carlisle who was standing by an ambulance.

"Everyone is stable and ready for transport. We are needed back at Chicago Mercy. Good job Dr. Swan."

"Thanks," Bella uneasily acknowledged the praise.

Angela ran up. "I heard you had your hand in someone's abdomen and had to perform vascular surgery on site! How cool!"

Carlisle chuckled and redirected their antics back to the ambulances so they could finally make their way to Chicago Mercy for the rest of their shift.


End file.
